


VIKTOR'S WALTZ

by Binaryalchemist



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 20:45:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9141547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Binaryalchemist/pseuds/Binaryalchemist
Summary: Original music and lyrics by The Binary Alchemist/ aka Aunty Binary 2016A loving tribute to the night of the Grand Prix Banquet--and how Viktor and Yuuri found love under the spell of champagne and chaos....





	

VIKTOR'S WALTZ (tempo di valse)  
Words and Music by The Binary Alchemist/Aunty Binary, 2016

A god on the ice— I'm a god in their eyes  
I’ve mastered my art and I’ve won every prize  
But time is unkind and it follows the trace  
In the crystalline ice, of the blades of my skates  
I’ve medals and trophies and unbroken scores—  
And a heart that demands something more

There are no worlds to conquer, no goal left ungained  
And it’s nagging at me somewhere deep in my brain  
How long will the judges and those in the stands  
Cheer on, content in the palm of my hand?  
My gift is unquestioned, my grace without peer  
Can I keep this up, year after year?

Tonight I was crowned while another man fell  
I imagine he’s suffering all kinds of hell  
Would that I might find the words to express  
My clear comprehension of loss and distress  
But there’s music that flows in his moments of grace  
Perhaps he should stand in my place

The champagne is flowing, the press circles tight  
They’re telling me, “Viktor, you triumphed tonight!  
Will you stay in the sport; can you topple your score?”  
And I try to conceal I am thoroughly bored  
Till a drunken voice bellows from out of the crowd  
“IT’S TIME TO GET ROWDY AND LOUD!”

Plisetsky responds with a snarl and a sneer  
“Katsuki, you loser—you don’t belong here!  
Go cry to your mommy, get out and retire!”  
But Katsuki ignores him, his face red as fire  
He grins and he crows, “Anyone want a chance  
Of facing me down in a dance?”

There was Dom Perignon running hot in his veins  
Some people were cheering, some others complained  
And he tore off his tie, to Plisetsky he bowed  
Commanding the floor in the midst of the crowd  
He cavorted and spun and he captured my glance  
Mesmerized by the joy in his dance

I stepped to his side, Plisetsky defeated  
This handsome young skater with whom I’d competed  
A man who seemed locked in his own mental shell  
Which the Dom Perignon had blown clearly to hell  
My heart hit my feet when he reached for my hand  
“Paso Doble!” he called to the band

To the strains of Bizet, we swirled round the floor  
In an homage to Toro and bold matador  
Flamenco -then ballet—a grand pas de deux  
Every eye was on me—every eye was on you  
Entrancing each other with arms intertwined  
“Nikiforov’s out of his mind!”

Then he stripped to his shorts and he tightened his hold  
On my neck and he drunkenly slurred out his goal  
“If I win the last contest, and beat the last man  
I want you to follow me back to Japan  
To coach me, to train me and help me correct  
These flaws that have made me a wreck!”

Then Chris Giacometti—that mischievous soul  
Challenged our hero to dance on a pole  
Both damn near naked, hotter than sin  
Pouring Dom Perignon over their skin  
Eros had struck like a bolt from above—  
“Bozhe moi!” I was falling in love!

Sometime before dawn, I had stumbled to bed  
All alone—but the music still rang in my head  
I’d been swept off my feet by that man from Japan  
I saw him next morning, he panicked and ran  
Did he want to forget how we danced and embraced?  
Did he think he was somehow disgraced?

On YouTube I saw him, months later it was  
My heart nearly stopped for a moment because  
He had skated my program with passion and grace  
I could not tear my eyes from that look on his face  
There was light—there was love—could it possibly be  
Yuuri Katsuki remembering me?

Everyone thought I‘d gone out of my mind  
I packed up my skates and left Russia behind  
My bargain to coach him forgotten, I fear  
His jaw dropped a mile: “Viktor, why are you here?”  
And I offered my hand, feeling anxious but bold  
Saying, “Yuuri, let’s go for the gold!”

On the steps of a church we heard carolers sing  
On that cold night in Spain I accepted your ring  
For a promise of gold and a promise for life  
On the day that you finally conquer the ice  
We will trust what’s between us and trust in our fate  
With my hand in your hand as we skate

The cherry trees blossom, the petals rain pink  
There’s wild celebration at Hatsetsu Rink  
And back home in Russia a shaking of heads  
For Viktor Nikiforov’s finally wed  
And medals of gold aren’t the ultimate prize  
Which I found when I look in his eyes

A toast to the grooms, now uncork the champagne  
And if things get rowdy—let no one complain  
Make music! Make merry! Rejoice and let’s dance  
And Chris Giacometti—don’t take off your pants!  
And Yuuri-your fears of your failures proved false  
And I challenge you, now, to this waltz  
Yes, I challenge you, love, to this waltz

 


End file.
